Akagi Towa
, also known as '''Princess Hope Delight Towa' in her kingdom, is a young girl who appears to be a true princess. Originally, she used to be one of the antagonists in Go! Princess Pretty Cure known as . She was said to be the daughter of Dyspear and had the title "The Princess of Despair", but it was revealed that she was actually brainwashed and was not related to her at all. She later becomes . History Becoming Twilight As a child she was known as Princess Towa. She dreamed of being a Grand Princess. Though her brother Prince Kanata told her how only the Princess Pretty Cure could become Grand Princesses, that did not stop her from trying. As a child, she would play the violin with her brother. One day, sensing her desire to become a Grand Princess, Dyspear appeared and told her that she could help her become one. Towa accepts her offer, not knowing that she was going to become a pawn in Dyspear's plan to conquer Hope Kingdom. Dyspear actually trapped her inside the Forest of Despair as part of that plan. Soon after, the citizens of Hope Kingdom fell into despair because of Towa going missing, making it easier to Dyspear to take over as she fed on that despair. Dyspear then decided to brainwash Towa and let her assume the name Twilight. Her Last Battle Against the Cures and Her Purification When the Cures, along with Kanata, arrived at Hope Kingdom, Twilight greeted them. Kanata recognized her as Towa and tried to talk to her, but she does not remember him and wants to destroy them. Using a Dark Princess Perfume, she becomes the Black Princess. She nearly defeats the Cures and Kanata, but Flora continued to fight back, still believing that the real her was deep inside. The Cures used Trinity Explosion in an attempt to purify her, and with the help of Kanata's violin playing reawakening her memories, Towa was freed from Dyspear's control. The Cures, along with a weakened Towa, then escaped Hope Kingdom, with Kanata staying behind to fend off an enraged Dyspear. Making Amends and Becoming Cure Scarlet The girls brought Towa to Noble Academy and she stayed in Kirara's dorm room. While sleeping, she had a nightmare of Twilight, and she woke up scared. Taking her black keys, she went for a walk in the campus. Then she saw Haruka playing the violin and remembered her memories with Kanata. Haruka wanted to give Kanata's violin to her, but she felt unworthy because of her actions in the past. As they conversed, Dyspear suddenly appeared and made Towa fall deeper into despair and trapped her and Kanata's violin in a cage of thorns, feeding on that despair. As Minami and Kirara arrived, the three of them, along with Haruka, transformed and fought against Dyspear in order to rescue Towa. Flora was able to enter the cage thanks to the help of her friends and saw the violin as well as a hopeless Towa. She spoke to Towa and she was moved by Flora's words. Flora decided to play her own violin to deliver her feelings to Towa, just like how Kanata did in the last battle and Towa was moved by her words and she took back Kanata's violin. The two of them played and their melodies combined into one, causing them to break free from the cage. Towa announced she was not going to despair anymore, but Dyspear knocked her back with thorns. As she was falling, she looked back at what she had done as Twilight and decided to carry the weight of her sins and resume her dream of becoming a Grand Princess as the blue fire that came to her aid turned red, purifying her Princess Perfume and Dress Up Keys. With one of those keys, she transformed into Cure Scarlet and easily defeats the clones and using her weapon Scarlet Violin, she uses Phoenix Blaze to attack Dyspear and force her to retreat. After the battle ended, she says that she knows Kanata is still alive because she felt it in his violin. Life in Yumegahama and Noble Academy After her first battle as Scarlet, Towa tries to get used to life on Earth. The Cures took her on a tour of Yumegahama to help her do so. After buying a new outfit, checking out art galleries and taking pictures with the others, she sat down to enjoy a donut, but she reveals that she couldn't enjoy herself with Hope Kingdom still being under Dys Dark's rule. She leaves and begins going around town herself, still unsure of the customs of her new home. She stops traffic, tries to purchase a castle and even tries to look for a job. In the end, she seemed to have given up when Yume spots her sitting on a bench in the park and the two go to a cafe to eat and talk things over. Yume tells her to surround herself with warm feelings and to stay positive. Just then, Yume was targeted by Lock and he uses her despair to summon a Zetsuborg. Towa transforms into Cure Scarlet to try to save her. Throughout the battle, Lock still refers to Scarlet as Twilight, or the Princess of Despair, and taunts her. Scarlet couldn't defeat the Zetsuborg on her own, and to make matters worse, Lock powers it up and feeds on even more of Yume's despair. Just as Scarlet was about to be defeated, the other Cures show up. Scarlet was still discouraged, believing that all she does is make everyone despair no matter whose side she was on, but Flora tells her that good and bad experiences can be shared with everyone and hugs her. Scarlet also embraces Flora and decides to officially join the team before defeating the Zetsuborg and freeing Yume. After the battle, they all returned to Noble Academy to speak to the headmistress, who they were all surprised to find out was Yume herself. She then enrolls Towa as a student. Reuniting with Kanata and the Promise to Restore Hope Kingdom In episode 40, Towa is happy that her brother, Kanata, regained his memories as a prince and they start reacquainting. She shows Kanata everything she has learned in Earth at Noble Academy and also shows him the Scarlet Violin. As they continue, the Royal Key reacts and inserts itself into Towa's Princess Perfume and seconds later, the entire group found themselves in Hope Kingdom. Because of Dys Dark's further influence over it, the once flourishing kingdom was now completely covered in vines, which scared Kuroro and causes him to run away. Towa starts to have flashbacks about her mother and father as well as what had happened to the kingdom after Dyspear lured her away. She becomes vengeful and vows to destroy Dyspear for what she had done. Dyspear sends a Zetsuborg clone of herself to attack the Cures and Scarlet charges at it recklessly. She gets beaten very badly because of this, but when she sees a tearful Kuroro returning, she remembers her parents telling her that the kingdom's citizens' emotions always reflected hers, and tells Kuroro to cheer up. With her strength and will renewed, she vows to save the kingdom and her parents before performing Scarlet Prominence to weaken the Zetsuborg, with her and the rest of the Cures purifying it. After their victory, the vines on the temple of fire started to retract, and Scarlet uses her Dress Up Keys and the Music Princess Palace to restore it and cause the red arch of the rainbow to return. Appearance As Twilight, she has silvery-white hair tied up like a bow with four long strands hanging from it with a black ribbon in the back and red eyes with red markings on the top of them. She also wears a black dress lined in red with ruffled sleeves and a short black, red and white skirt underneath with a gold butterfly-shaped buckle with pink and green gems on it in the front. She also wears red tights and black platform shoes with wings on them. She also wears a black choker with a small white collar, blue and black earrings and short black arm warmers. She sometimes wears a gold and red domino mask. When she was younger, she looked drastically different. She wore a pink dress and had short apricot pink hair (similar to Cure Mirage's hair style from [[Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!]]) reaching her shoulders. She wore a white ribbon at the top and had lighter and softer red pinkish eyes. After being purified, she returned to her original appearance as Towa, the only difference being her hair being longer than when she was younger, passing her shoulders, and she is wearing the same outfit as she did when she was Twilight, with a black headband. In the summer, she wears a white and red dress with red heels and a white lacy headband. She also has a necklace with a red butterfly. In the winter, she wears a long-sleeve dark red dress with puffy sleeves and white and gold designs along it and red high-heeled shoes with ribbons on them. As Cure Scarlet, her hair becomes very long and is pink on top with a light pink gradient. Her top is light pink and gold with a black belt with the Go! Princess Pretty Cure insignia in the front and feathery red sleeves. Her tiara is gold with three red jewels and light pink feathers jutting from the sides. Her arm bands are red and gold and are flowing and she also wears gold bracelets. Her skirt is asymmetrical and is part red and part light pink, with the light pink part slightly longer on the left and the red part reaching her feet. Her shoes are red and gold heels with red straps wrapped around her thighs. Her eyes have light pink markings around the sides, similar to the ones that she had as Twilight. As an adult in episode 50, she became the queen of Hope Kingdom. She is shown wearing a red and white regal dress with a golden tiara with three red jewels, Similar to what she wore as Cure Scarlet in Mode Elegant. Her hair is much longer, reaching her back. In all of her designs, she has the pointy ears the other denizens of Hope Kingdom possess as well. They remain well hidden under her hair in her civilian form. Personality As Twilight, she seemed to take after her mother in terms of characteristics. She believed that dreams are pitiful illusions that people believe in. Twilight also saw the Pretty Cures as fake princesses. She was ruthless and vain, calling herself "Noble, Precious, and Beauteous." She would go to extreme lengths to dishearten Haruka. When she was a young girl, she looked up to her older brother, Kanata. She dreams of becoming a Grand Princess and tries her best despite the fact that only the Princess Pretty Cure could become ones. After being purified, she is shown to be somewhat naive and awkward around others and lacks social grace. She is not used to customs on Earth as she thought she could buy a castle and three housemaids. However, overall she's a kind person. Relationships *'Prince Kanata' - She is Kanata's younger sister. They used to be close, but Towa went missing one day, causing Kanata to fall into despair. When they finally reunite, Twilight no longer remembers him, much to his dismay. During the battle between her and the Cures, she nearly defeats Kanata, but she is eventually brought back to her senses thanks in part to Kanata's violin playing and was freed from Dyspear's control and remembers him. However, their reunion was short-lived when Kanata stays behind to fight off Dyspear while Towa returned with the others to Yumegahama. *[[Dyspear|'Dyspear']] - Dyspear kidnapped the young Towa and brainwashed her. She even turned Towa into her daughter. As Twilight, she showed great respect for Dyspear. In episode 21, it is revealed that she is in fact not Towa's mother. *'Miss Shamour '- Miss Shamour was the royal teacher of Hope Kingdom, who taught Kanata and Towa how to play the violin. *'Haruno Haruka' - As Twilight, Towa saw Haruka as an enemy, even trying to dishearten her by nearly burning her ''The Princess of Flowers book. In episode 21, Flora still believed that Twilight had some good left in her and fought against her to bring those feelings out. In the next episode, Flora encouraged a hopeless Towa to believe in her dreams again, which in part enabled Towa to transform into Cure Scarlet. After that they have a special bond with each other and their dreams to become (Grand) Princesses. *[[Mochizuki Yume|'Mochizuki Yume']] - In episode 23, Yume encounters a despondent Towa when she was trying to adjust to life on Earth. The two talked over dessert before Yume tells Towa to surround her heart with warm feelings. When Yume was captured by Lock, Scarlet decided to use those warm feelings she learned from her to help free her. Later, Yume accepts Towa as a student of Noble Academy. *'Amanogawa Kirara' - Episode 24 revealed that the two of them are roommates. They had a hard time getting along at first due to Towa's lack of knowledge and Kirara's busy modeling schedule. But by the end of the episode, they are friends. *'Kaido Minami' - During a sleepover at Haruka's house in episode 25, she helped Towa with her fear of the darkness, which brought back memories of her time as Twilight, and taught her that she should depend on her friends and comrades. When Shut kept calling her Twilight and said that he had to eliminate her, Minami protected her, saying that she wasn't Twilight anymore, but Akagi Towa. Cure Scarlet "Princess of crimson flames! Cure Scarlet!" 真紅の炎のプリンセス！キュアスカーレット！ Shinku no honō no purinsesu! Kyua Sukāretto! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Towa. She controls the power of fire and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Phoenix Blaze, which she can only perform while in her Mode Elegant and has her Scarlet Violin. Attacks * is Cure Scarlet's main attack. To perform it, she needs the Scarlet Violin and the Phoenix Dress Up Key. It made its debut in episode 22. * is an attack that Cure Scarlet can use as long as she has her Scarlet Violin and Hanabi Dress Up Key. * is an attack that Cure Scarlet can use as long as she has her Scarlet Violin and Hanabi Dress Up Key. * is an attack that Cure Scarlet can use as long as she has her Scarlet Violin and Scarlet Dress Up Key. * is Cure Scarlet's first group attack that she performs with Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle, where she needs the Music Princess Palace and her Premium Sun Dress Up Key. * is Cure Scarlet's second group attack that she performs with Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle, where she needs the Music Princess Palace and the Royal Key. * is Cure Scarlet's main attack that she performs with the Music Princess Palace and her Premium Sun Dress Up Key. It is first used in episode 40. * is Cure Scarlet's third group attack that she performs with Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle, where she needs to be in her Grand Princess form. * is Cure Scarlet's fourth group attack that she performs with Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle, where she needs to be in her Mode Elegant Halloween form. Twilight was the evil alter ego of Towa. She became Twilight when Dyspear said she could make her dream of being a Grand Princess come true. As Twilight she is Dys Dark's Princess. She has her own catch phrase "Noble, Precious, and Beauteous." Abilities She appears to have fire powers and possesses a black Dress-Up Key, which she inserts into one of the Three Musketeers' locks to increase the power of the Zetsuborgs they summon. In episode 18, Dyspear gives her a new Dress Up Key, which Twilight inserts into a staff and makes her more powerful. She could trap people in tablets with it and draws out their despair to give her even more power. However, the staff was destroyed thanks to Cure Flora's own new Dress Up Key. She can also conjure a temporary dimension using this key and her staff. In episode 20, Dyspear gives her another Dress Up Key in which she can insert inside a Princess Perfume and transform into the Black Princess. In this form, her powers were equivalent to those of a Pretty Cure, even having a Mode Elegant. Etymology : means "crimson". has a lot of different meanings with one of the meanings being "castle". It can also mean "dragon" or "town". means "eternity" or "immortality". Cure Scarlet means a bright red color with a slightly orange tinge. Songs Towa's voice actor, Sawashiro Miyuki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Shimamura Yu, who voices Haruno Haruka, Asano Masumi, who voices Kaido Minami, Yamamura Hibiku, who voices Amanogawa Kirara, and Tachibana Shinnosuke, who voices Prince Kanata. *'Red Concerto' *'ENDLESS TORCH' Duets *'Strongly, Gently, Beautifully.' (Along with Shimamura Yu, Asano Masumi and Yamamura Hibiku) *'Conditions of Being a Princess' (Along with Shimamura Yu, Asano Masumi and Yamamura Hibiku) *'Strings' (Along with Tachibana Shinnosuke) *'Joyful! Pretty Cure Christmas' (Along with Shimamura Yu, Asano Masumi and Yamamura Hibiku) Trivia *Towa's birthday is December 15, making her zodiac a Sagittarius. *As Twilight, Towa is as of now the only antagonist to have used an item a Pretty Cure also uses for fighting. Upon being freed and becoming a Pretty Cure herself, it transformed into her Dress Up Keys. *Episode 28 reveals that Towa can't swim. This is ironically fitting, as she has power over fire as Cure Scarlet. *Towa shares some stuff with Ess/Setuna. **They are both red Cures and the fourth member of their team. **Their weapons are based on musical instruments (Harp and Violin). **They were villains who later became Pretty Cure. When they were villains, both received power-ups from the main villain. **Both had silvery white hair when they were villains and pink hair when they became Cures Gallery :Main page: Akagi Towa/Image Gallery References Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Villains Category:Main characters